


Let's motor, dear

by SleepyStocking



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bikers, F/F, Minor Violence, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStocking/pseuds/SleepyStocking
Summary: After working her first day at a fashion designing corse, Yuzu decides to hang out with her two best friends at a bar. There, she meets the stunning, Aihara Mei.Things go down hill for Yuzu afterwards.





	1. Meet the dark horse

Yuzu was walking home from her first day at work. Turns out working as a fashion designer was harder then she thought. The blonde’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard a motorcycle drive close by. 

In the dark blue night sky, Yuzu could see two silhouettes riding a motorbike. The emerald eyed girl soon discovered that the two silhouettes were Matsuri Mizusawa and Harumi Taniguchi. Harumi waved at the blonde from a distance. 

Moments later, the two girls finally got to Yuzu. “hey, yuzu-chan! How was your first day at work?” Matsuri asked, enthusiastically. The small girl was very happy for her older-sister. She always looked up to Yuzu, and had been waiting for her to get this job for a long time now. 

“it was great! Just uhh…heh, harder then i thought it would be.” the blonde chuckled. Harumi wrapped her arm around Yuzu’s neck. “i knew you would ace it, Yuzucchi!” the brunette was also happy for her best friend. 

The two girls started conversing about many things, like, new sweets and bakeries, the blondes job and how much she enjoyed it, and of course, Yuzu's bragging about how she would get a motorcycle, just like the rest of her friends. Mid-conversation, Matsuri wrapped her arms around Harumi and nuzzled her back. The gesture sent blood rushing to the brunettes face. 

“hey, Yuzu-nee-chan, wanna go to a bar with me and Taniguchi-senpai? You've had a rough day and besides, it'd be like old times.” the small, pink haired, girl suggested. The blonde paused for a second before smiling. “of course! I-...know how much you two miss those days.” Matsuri let out a loud ‘yay’, just loud enough for anyone nearby to hear her. All three girls got on the motorbike, but Yuzu had to really hold onto Harumi, just so she wouldn't fall off while riding. It didn't take them long, before getting to the bar, since it was close by. Yuzu got off first, then the other two girls. Moments later, a raven haired, amethyst eyed girl, wearing a trench coat parked her motorbike right next to Matsuri's. The blonde lifted her eyes to see the stunning, Mei Aihara. 

Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Mei. The small, pink haired girl noticed her best friend staring at the raven haired girl, then smirked. “that's Aihara Mei…i see her here almost all the time. she usually gets into fights with other bikers, which is a fun show to watch if you ask me.” Matsuri explained. Yuzu's face was as red as a tomato at this point. The Aihara noticed Yuzu’s stearing and glared at her. “what…?” she groaned. The blonde jumped in surprise. “uh…u-uhm! N-nothi-”

“whatever…doesn't matter anyway…” Mei walked in the bar, hands in her pockets. Yuzu couldn't get over her. Harumi and Matsuri were already in the bar by the time Yuzu was fidgeting. The emerald eyed girl noticed her two friends were gone, so, she went inside the bar. The two were sitting together, talking, whilst Mei was sitting on the other side. There was a gap between them, where Yuzu sat. 

Harumi noticed that Yuzu was sitting behind the pink haired girl. “hey, Yuzucchi, what took you so long to get in?” Harumi asked, obviously knowing the reason. “Yuzu-chan was staring at miss trench coat girl” Matsuri joined in with her. Yuzu started stammering again. “w-was not!” moments later, Mei slid her glass of vodka to Yuzu. “yes, you were…Okogi…”

The blondes heart raced. Mei? Saying her name? She had to be dreaming. Yuzu immediately turned her head to face Mei. “drink it, princess…” the emerald eyed girls face flushed a bit. She took the small glass and drank all the alcohol that was inside. The bitter taste in her mouth almost made her want to spit it out, but doing that in front of the Aihara sitting next to her, would be an utter nightmare. 

“i can tell by your expression that you dislike the taste of it…alright then…let me fix that for you…” right after saying that, the raven haired girl grabbed the blondes face and pressed her lips against her own. Yuzu’s eyes widened,her face turning absolutely red. Mei forced her tongue inside Yuzus mouth, which only made her state worse. 

Meanwhile, Harumi and Matsuri were watching them, wide eyed. “jeez, get a room…” the small girl broke the awkward silence. Mei then pulled away. “my apologies…i realise I'm late introducing myself…the names Aihara Mei…since i already know you from what that brats told me…I'm comfortable around you enough to make out with you…”

Matsuri grit her teeth in annoyance. “this brats gotta name, you kno-!” before the small girl could finish, Harumi put her hand over her mouth. “mmmmph!” Yuzu didn't pay any attention to her friends, she still stared at the beautiful girl in front of her. 

“what do you want to drink…Yuzuko…” Yuzu's heart raced again. S-she said my name! Aahhh! “u-uhm!” 

Mei waited for the blonde to respond. “it's on the house…” Yuzu looked to her side. “uh…a glass of liquor would be nice…” Mei took a second to process her words, then nodded. “alright…” Mei told the bartender to get her some liquor, like the blonde requested. When it got there, Yuzu chugged the whole glass in an instant. Mei was surprised that such a diligent girl would drink like that infront of her. 

“uhm…Yuzu-chan, me and Taniguchi-senpai have to motor…her sister wants us back home, and besides, it's getting darker then before…” Matsuri and Harumi stood up and held hands. “oh okay. Have a great night you two!” the blonde smiled. Harumi nodded. “bye Yuzucchi! (Yuzu-chan!)” the brunette and pink haired girl both said at the same time. 

The two then left, leaving Yuzu and Mei all alone together. “hey…i heard from Mizusawa that you'd get a motorbike soon…is that true…?” the blonde nodded. “yep! As soon as i get enough money for it though…eheh…”

The amethyst eyed girl nodded. “understood…then in the meantime…want me to take you home on mine…?” Yuzu was surprised, but nonetheless accepted. “oh! S-sure!” The raven haired girl took one last shot, then stood up. “then…let's motor…” Mei said. The blonde nodded. 

They went outside. Yuzu felt a chill down her spine, it seemed that it had gone colder. Mei saw Yuzu trembling a bit. Sighing, she threw her trench coat on Yuzu. “give that back when we're there, alright…?” Yuzu blushed. “o-oh, y-yeah!” the two then got on the motorcycle that could barely be seen because of how dark it had gotten. The blonde held tightly onto Mei. Moments later, they started driving fast. Yuzu almost fell off, but then held onto Mei harder then before. “Yuzuko…you're crushing my ribs…” the raven haired girl mumbled. “oh, I'm s-sorry, M-mei!”

The blonde loosened her grip a little. It only took a few minutes, which was wasted with small talk, to get to Yuzu's apartment. The blonde thanked Mei for the ride. But before she could walk into the apartment building, Mei stopped her. “wait…i need to give you something…give me your hand…” The amethyst eyed girl asked. 

“hm?” Yuzu then held her hand out. Mei took out a pen, then wrote down her phone number on Yuzu's hand. Mei closed Yuzu's palm. “see you tomorrow…Yuzuko…” the raven haired girl said before driving off. 

Yuzu looked at her hand, her emerald eyes shining brightly, while her face was a light shade of pink. Did- did Mei just give me her phone number?! The blonde almost screamed in happiness. She ran into her apartment building, tripped a couple times, then finally made it to her living space. Yuzu burst threw the door, ecstatic. 

Her mother jumped. “hi, honey! How was work?” Ume asked, smiling at her daughters joyful attitude. “not as good as the bar!” Yuzu immediately ran to her room. “h-huh? Bar? Wait-! Aren't you gonna eat dinne-”

“later!” the blonde slammed her bedroom door, recklessly. She jumped on her bed, took her phone out of her bag, and immediately texted Mei. ‘hey! It's me, Yuzu! Are you home yet?’ The blonde waited patiently for a reply. A few minutes had gone by. Nothing. 

Yuzu seemed a bit disappointed, but assumed she either got home feeling tired and went to sleep, or, is still getting home. The blonde put her phone down. She got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Yuzu turned on the faucet, letting warm water fill the tub. Minutes later, the emerald eyed girl got in the tub, water hitting her skin. Kinda hot…

Yuzu sat there, recapping the events that took place today. Then, Mei crossed her mind, again. Yuzu knew she wouldn't be able to get that Aihara out of her head for a long time now, and honestly, she couldn't care less. She remembered how the raven haired girl told her she'd see her tomorrow, which made Yuzu's heart flutter. 

I can't wait to see her again...


	2. Bittersweet outlook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okogi Yuzu woke up, finding a message from her beloved dark horse. Later, after work, the two headind to a rock show Matsuri and Harumi were also in.
> 
> Matsuri has a bitter feeling of the Aihara, and Harumi could see that. Very clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick side note: theres more focus on Harumi and Matsuri this chapter, but there won't be so kuch next chapter i promise hhhh

Yuzu woke up the next morning, feeling happier than usual. The blonde stretched, then immediately snatched her phone off her nightstand. Before seeing if Mei had texted her back, she first called Matsuri. 

Meanwhile, the small pink haired girl was sleeping, naked, with Harumi. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard her phone vibrate next to her. Matsuri sat up, covering her small chest with the covers. The blue eyed girl picked up her phone and answered the call. 

“yawn…good m-morning, Yuzu-chan.” Matsuri whispered, not wanting to wake Harumi up. “good morning, Matsuri!” the blonde yelled. ‘jeez…is this thing on speaker or something…?’ Matsuri thought to herself. “so uhh…what's up?” 

“last night, Mei gave me her number! On top of that, she said she’d see me today! Aaah!” Yuzu squealed in excitement. Matsuri had a comedical annoyed look (you see in anime). “that's great, Yuzu-chan, but uhm, can i hang up now? I don't wanna wake Taniguchi-senpai. She's sleeping so, so,” The pink haired girl gently stroked Harumi cheek. “peacefully. After l-last night.”

Yuzu agreed, then hung up. Matsuri put her phone away and layed back down, wrapping her arms around the brunettes torso. 

Yuzu then looked through her notifications, the last one was a text from the one and only, Mei Aihara. The blondes heart almost stopped. She opened the notification, then started reading the message with utter joy. ‘hello, Yuzu. Yes, i made it home. Sorry for the late response,but i assume that you're reading this the next day, so good morning.’ 

Yuzu turned a bright red. Mei wished me a good morning!!! Aaaah!! 

The blonde immediately jumped out of bed, and started doing her daily morning routine. Eat breakfast, take a shower, pick out an outfit, ect. Ect. Before leaving for work, she kissed her mother's cheek, then left. When she was down, Yuzu saw…Mei? “good morning, Yuzuko. The reason why I'm here is because I'll be taking you to work. Now, get on and hold on tightly.” the Raven haired girl said. 

Yuzu was flabbergasted, but did as Mei told. The green eyed girl placed her head on Mei’s shoulder, which she didn't mind. It only took a few minutes, since Mei was in no rush to “take her time”. Yuzu got off the motorcycle, smiling. Mei then processed to kiss the blondes cheek, which sent blood rushing to her face. 

“goodbye, Yuzuko, i will return for you after work, okay?” Yuzu nodded in glee. Mei then drove off…somewhere. Nonetheless, Yuzu entered her work building. 

As the blonde was working, Matsuri and Harumi were still at their house, but both awake by now. They both sat on the brunettes futon, with her placing soft kisses on the small girls neck. “Taniguchi-s-senpai…mhpm.” Harumi wrapped her arms around Matsuris body, which made the pink haired girl blush a light pink. “enjoying this, Matsy?” Harumi asked in a suggestive tone. “y-yeah, u-uhm,” Matsuri paused. Harumi tilted her head a little. “hm?” 

The smaller girl lifted the brunettes chin. “i wanna-” Before Matsuri could finish her sentence, Harumi pressed her lips against hers. The hazel eyed girl suckled on Matsuri's soft, pillowy-like lip. The smaller girl's face was extremely flushed. Harumi moved her hand on top Matsuri's, their hands then intertwined. The brunettes other arm was around Matsuris waste. ‘her bodies so warm…’ She thought. 

Just as the two were getting more intimate, Mitsuko bursts in, which made the pair separate. “i need you two to head out for a while.” The two girls nodded and immediately got dressed, holding hands while running out of Harumi's apartment building. 

Later that day, Yuzu walked out of her work building, she didn't see Mei herself, the blonde just saw her motorbike parked. Yuzu was confused at first, but then she felt someone nibbling at her ear. The blondes face immediately turned red, she turned around and saw Mei, smirking. “hello again, Yuzuko.” Yuzu stood there for a second, before tightly wrapping her arms around the raven haired girl, hugging her. “hey Mei!” Yuzu said, gleefully. 

“did you miss me?” Mei asked, still smug faced. “yeah, a lot…” Yuzu got on Mei’s motorbike, arms still wrapped around her. “so, where are you going to take me?” 

Mei took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, taking one out. The raven haired girl placed it in her mouth, later lighting lit it on fire. Mei gave the pack to Yuzu, but the blonde had no idea what to do with them. “put them in my pocket…” 

Yuzu’s head rose up at the raven. “o-okay!” the blonde took the small package of cigarettes, then processed to put them in the other female pockets. Once she did however, Mei’s motorcycle drove, faster than yesterday in fact. Yuzu immediately clinged onto the amethyst eyed girl. “I'm taking you to a rock show…been to one before?” Yuzu shook her head. Of course she hadn't been to one, since she always heard rumours that fights happen in the middle of a song. But going with the raven made her feel safe. 

Meanwhile, Harumi and Matsuri were already there. The two girls heard one was happening from other bikers around the bar, so they decided to check it out for themselves. Thought, they were mainly paying more attention to each other then anything else, with Matsuri occasionally groping the brunettes breasts. Harumi wasn't having it though. As the pink haired girl groped her partner for the millionth time now, Harumi swung her head around and shot a frightening glare at her smaller companion. 

Matsuri immediately retracted her hands, as Harumi's death glares always fucked her over. Even after high school. 

“can you stop doing that? It's really embarrassing and i dont want people seeing us!” the brunette complained. Matsuri nodded, in fear of driving the hazel eyed girl away, for…which time now. So, the pink haired girl stayed quiet for most of the show, until she felt a small peck on her head. Matsuri's eyes widened, her face also turning a light shade of pink. “why so quiet?”

The brunette wrapped her arm around the small girl, pushing her closer to her own body. “oh…n-no reason.” Matsuri replied, looking at her silky, leather boots.“do you wanna go home? We’ve been here for quite some time now so I'm sure sis’ll let us in.” Matsuri nodded. Harumi took Matsuri's hand, the two then guided each other in the huge crowd. The two female's finnaly found their motorbikes. 

It only took about a minute ir two to do everything. Harumi and Matsuri drove off in their home direction until they saw Yuzu and Mei, driving to that same show. 

The pink haired girl pressed the brakes, making that annoying squeaky noise that Harumi absolutely despised, with the brunette also stopping. “ugh…Matsuri! why did you-” the blue eyed girl gave the brunette one of her death glares that, she never did give out on a regular basis. “we're going back…and we're going to spy on Yuzu-chan and that…Aihara,” Matsuri hissed. 

Harumi's eyes widened. The brunette always feared her lover's death glares, however, Harumi knew exactly why Matsuri gave off a dark aura. She had a certain distaste towards the regal Aihara Mei, proven by last night when the two got home from the bar, the small girl had a breakdown. It even got to the point of her yelling at Harumi. 

But of course, the brunette easily calmed her down, with the end result of Matsuri sobbing into Harumi's chest, and later them having sex. 

Matsuri grit her teeth, turning back and driving towards the part again, with Harumi following. 

I hope Matsuri doesn't end up hurting herself…Aihara Mei could easily destroy her if she wanted to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man  
> Been putting this off for so damn long  
> Since- well first of all i procrastinate  
> Second um  
> I had to deal with some stuff   
> But um ya
> 
> Heres part two ree

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy uhh  
> Can't make a citrus au without context, am i right? So- this is the uhm  
> First part of this fanfic hh  
> Which- will have violence and-  
> Yuzu and Mei finally boning down 
> 
> So uh yeah  
> Enjoy reading this shit while i procrastinate on the second part hhh


End file.
